Numbers
by BloodyNargles
Summary: One hour. Six hours. Five hours. Forty-Eight hours. The time passing was just a reminder of how soon i'll be with her. A reminder of happiness.


**It's been so long since i wrote a HP fanfiction. o.o There's been so much Narnia stuff i've been posting, and then reading the Hunger Games. (Which is excellent by the way! But my allegiance still lays with HP and Narnia3) So another about Sirius/Callie. And just so you know, I will not use Marlene in -any- of my stories. I've simply come to see her too much on Tumblr and..Frankly i don't like the way their dreamcasting her as Nina Dobrev. I don't ship her with Ben and never will. I'd love to see someone dreamcast a blonde as Marlene. Seeing as she is. Callie is my character and my character only, she is based upon a version of Taylor Swift, but is not. (Plus i ship Ben with Taylor so, it makes it better when i imagine it) Woo long. So here you go! -Callie. **

_**Numbers.**_

There's nothing left. No teddy bear on the bed, no purfume choking me. I look around the room solemly, she's left me and took everything with her, including my heart. We didn't have a fight. I didn't make her cry. No. She's gone. Dead. Just like the rest of them, Marlene, Fabian and Gideon, all of them. Remus sighed, standing beside me, "Its alright to greive, you know." I shook my head, "N-No. No. She wouldn't want me to. She would.." My voice broke, i hopelessly whispered, "She would-" tears i can't control streamed down my cheeks, i flashback to that night.

_"I'm only going out to see Doe and Lily. I'll be back in an hour, i promise." I wrapped my arms around her, putting my head on her shoulder from behind. "An hour's a long time, bear. What about Baby bear and Daddy Bear?" Callie giggled and turned around, "Baby bear will be fine. Daddy bear, Daddy bear can go see whats happening with the order. There's always something going on.. Or go see James. Or Remus, Peter.." "Oh yeah, i know. Or Merlin. I get it." She smiled, "Good. I love you, Sirius." I smiled at her, "I love you too." i kneeled down and pulled her shirt up slightly, gently running my hand over the small bump that resided there. "Sirius, Im cold, pull my top down." I laughed, pulling her top down and getting up. "You're always cold, love." rubbing my hands up and down her arms. "Well maybe that's cause it is cold." I shrugged, "..Maybe." she rolled her eyes and carelessly tossed back her hair. Her beautiful blonde hair, shining like stars. "You're going to make me late, Black." I looked at her, "Ooh, second name base." She rolled her eyes again and i laughed, "Alright, you can go. But an hour!" She turned around in the doorway and smiled. "An hour, I promise."_

_An hour later there was no sign of Callie, he thought maybe she was late. The next hour, Oh they probably just got caught up in talking about the baby. The third hour passed, probably on her way home now. Fourth, Fifth and Sixth hour passed, Sirius slept through them. Seventh hour, the doorbell woke him. _

_Looking around grudgily, It was daylight, well dawn, but nearly. I wondered over to the door and opened it. Standing there was James, looking at the floor. "Prongs! Mate, what's wrong? Did i miss a Order meeting again? I've just been waiting for Callie to get home, I must've fell asleep. Do you know where she is? I need to call her out on not coming home in an hour." James' eyes were still looking at the ground. "J-James..?" Eventually his voice piped up. "I know where she is, Sirius." It was broken, like we'd lost another. "We've lost someone, Sirius." Anger bubbled up inside of me, "Who was it? I swear when i get my hands on them-" "Callie." his voice was barely audiable, but i could hear what he said. It hit me like a ton of bricks then, my heart felt like i was being stabbed and hit by the killing curse at the same time. Dying in both a Muggle way and a Wizard. "Who?" i whsipered, and James looked at me with sadness in his eyes, not being able to repeat her name, tears poured down his face. "How?" I was refusing to cry, i was refusing to let my body greive. "On the way to- to meet Lily and Doe." Nearly six hours ago. Six hours. "Found?" my voice cracked at that. What if someone had saw this, and hadn't tried to stop it. "Me." I looked at my friend, the one people considered to be my brother. "When?" "An hour ago." I felt tear spring to my eyes, my Callie had been dead Five hours. "Where?" "On my doorstep." That broke me. They killed her then took her to James and Lily's. I swear if i ever get my hands on them.. Oh what's the use? I'm no threat towards them. I'm just a man greiving for his lover and child. I sank to my knees. The pain coming out in tears, my heart no longer beating with the same sprout of life. No energy, just...just emptiness. _

One Hour. Six hours. Five hours. Forty-Eight hours.

No matter how i looked at it. She was gone. Dead. The time passing was just a reminder of how soon i'll be with her. A reminder of happiness.

-The End-


End file.
